9th_battalionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Code of Honorable Service
The Code of Honorable Service, is the heart and soul of the Battalions Operational Conduct. All behavior is dictated by this code. The Code 9th Special Warfare Battalion Code of Honorable Service Section 1: Service Sub Section 1: Enlistment Paragraph A: The terms and conditions of enlistment cannot, and shall not, be subject to scrutiny by any Commissioned or Non-Commissioned Officer, and will be enforced by NCO's designated in record by the Commander-in-Chief. Paragraph B: All those submitted for enlistment, shall be subject to the terms and conditions outlined in Section 1, Sub Section 3, Paragraphs A through G. Those submitted for enlistment cannot, and shall not, be privy to the right of opinion on the matter. Paragraph C: The enlistment of NCO's shall be overseen by at least one member of the Internal Affairs Council and or the acting Executive Offficer/Commander-in-Chief. The responsibility of approving pending enlistment forms shall fall to the Commander-in-Chief. Sub Section 2: Commissioning Paragraph A: The Commissioning of an officer shall be overseen by a ranking member of the Officers Board or the Executive Officer/Commander-in-Chief, and will never be discussed outside of an official setting (i.e. meeting room, C.I.Cs office). Paragraph B: The acceptance of pending commissions will be overseen by the Executive Officer/Commander-in-Chief. Finalization of pending commission requests are to be handled solely by the Commander-in-Chief. Paragraph C: The promotion of NCO's or CO's will be handled by, and only by, the Commander-in-Chief (not an XO acting in the absence of the C.I.C). The XO must follow procedures outlined in the Operational Order sheet provided to him by the C.I.C. Paragraph D: Commissioned Officers shall be held to the same standard as that of enlisted men, and will be required to obey the Code of Honorable Service without question. Commissioned Officers however, withold the right to make suggestions to ammend or improve the Code of Honor. Sub Section 3: Behavioral Conditioning Code Paragraph A: It shall be the duty of every Commissioned and Non-Commissioned Officer, to adhere to the rules and regulations set forth in Section 1, Sub Sections 1, 2 and 3 of the Code of Honorable Service. Failure to adhere to this rule is tantamount to treason, and shall be punished in equal measure. Paragraph B: It shall be the duty of every Commissioned and Non-Commissioned Officer, to conduct themselves in a fashion that reflects good credit upon himself, his unit, and those appointed above him in the chain of command. He shall carry himself with confidence and nobility, but shall not behave in such a manner that would appear self-centered or egotistical. Paragraph C: It shall be the duty of every Commissioned and Non-Commissioned Officer, to behave accordingly and properly when on the field of battle or on duty. On the field, he shall be focused and mindful of the mission at hand. Off the field, he shall conduct himself in a well mannered fashion, will not bring harm to his fellow soldiers, and will keep any and all forms of outbursts to himself. Paragraph D: It shall be the duty of every Commissioned and Non-Commissioned Officer, to follow any and all orders at all times, whether on or off duty. He shall carry out any order given, to the best of his abilities and without question. Failure to do so will result in loss of rank, relieving of duty, or discharge. Paragraph E: It shall be the duty of every Commissioned and Non-Commissioned Officer, to actively seek out and indoctrinate recruits for the Battalions Armed Forces. For enlistment information, refer to Section 1, Sub Section 1, Paragraph A through C. Paragraph F: It shall be the duty of every Commissioned and Non-Commissioned Officer, to carry out missions of varying scope, so as to properly maintain combat effectiveness among the enlisted majority. This also applies to Commissioned Officers. Paragraph G: It shall be the duty of every Commissioned and Non-Commissioned Officer, to participate in any of the Battalions ongoing projects, so as to provide them with a stepping stone to higher ranks and rewards. Let it be noted however, that participation does not promise promotion. Section 2: Forms and Command Directive Sub Section 1: Written Forms Paragraph A: It shall be mandatory, that proper paper work be submitted for any major action to be taken. Whether an Armor Requisition Form, a Unit Enforcement Form or any other myriad type of file, it must be properly filed in sequence. All files are to be channeled through the Internal Logistics Officer and the Commander-in-Chief. Paragraph B: The responsibility of approving forms shall fall solely upon the shoulders of the Battalion C.I.C. Any inquiries on forms are to be directed to his Personal Assistant, which are then directed to the C.I.C. Sub Section 2: Command Directive Paragraph A: Command Directive shall be, and will only be allowed, to be used by the most senior of Battalion Officers. Every Commad Directive carries different weight, and are not to be abused by anyone other than the C.I.C. Failure to obey an order labeled with a Command Directive is grounds for Court Martial or Discharge. Command Directive 0 Alpha: Command Directive 0 Alpha is the highest notation of urgency or command. It denotes an extreme situation or need for action, often resulting in it being used in irritation, and as such is restricted to the Battalion C.I.C alone. Command Directive 1 Bravo: Command Directive 1 Bravo is the second highest notation for urgency or command. It denotes a highly classified or highly promblematic situation that requires immediate action, and as such is openly used by many senior officers. Command Directive 2 Charlie: Command Directive 2 Charlie is a moderate notation for urgency or command. It denotes a difficult situation or can be used to solve problems when an immediate solution is not available, and action is needed. This Directive is among the more commonly used directives. Command Directive 3 Delta: Command Directive 3 Delta is the lowest notation for urgency or command. This Directive is used very commonly by officers when extra motivation is required of their units to do something. Many officers use this Directive, even Lieutenants and Captains. Section 3: The Honor Guard Sub Section 1: Purpose and Selection Paragraph A: The Honor Guard is the dominating arm of the Battalion Military, and is staffed with only the most devout followers of the Code of Honorable Service, hand selected by the Commander-in-Chief himself. To be chosen for the Honor Guard, is to be given the most important mission in the Battalion; Protecting the C.I.C from harm, and carrying out his most important missions. Paragraph B: To qualify for the Honor Guard, one must be of unparalleled skill, and must have a steadfast devotion to the Code of Honorable Service. He must be of sound mind and body, and be willing to kill his fellow soldiers if ordered to do so. One does not ask to join their ranks, he is chosen to become one, asking to be chosen will nullify any chance one may have of joining the Honor Guard. Section 4: Combat Ratings Sub Section 1: Enlisted Combat Ratings Paragraph A: The Combat Rating System is a newly concieved system designed to monitor and track the performance of all the Battalion Military. The system uses a title mechanism to denote the skill of Enlisted Men by marking them with a title and grade. * Warrior Grade 3 * Warrior Grade 2 * Warrior Grade 1 Average Performance requirement: Minimum of 5-10 kills with non-counted death, T.O.D must be AR The Warrior Rate is the lowest and most common of titles seen in the Battalion Military. Warriors are of marginal skill and can carry their own weight in battle, though not always as effectively as they may think. They are often found in the middle of conflict, dealing as much damage as they can before going down. * Soldier Grade 3 * Soldier Grade 2 * Soldier Grade 1 Average Performance requirement: Minimum of 10-15 kills with minimul death count, T.O.D must be BR or AR The Soldier Rate is the medium combat rating and is common among the Battalion Militaries Non-Coms. Soldiers are skilled in the field and carry more than their fair share of weight effectively. These troopers are often found at the head of attacks or protecting vital objectives. * Scout Grade 3 * Scout Grade 2 * Scout Grade 1 Average Peformance requirement: Minimum of 10-15 kills with less than 10 deaths, T.O.D must be DMR or SR The Scout Rate is less than common amongst the enlisted majority, but are found in many battles. Scouts are proven killers and are often found being a very annoying thorn in the enemies side. Though not a frontline fighter, they aid in protecting flanks or providing ranged support, which is much enjoyed thing by ground troopers. * Shock Trooper Grade 3 * Shock Trooper Grade 2 * Shock Trooper Grade 1 Average Performance requirement: Minimum of 10-15 kills with less than 10 deaths The Shock Trooper Rate was adopted from the UNSC's ODST units. Shock Troopers are good at lightning attacks and hitting the enemy where they least expect it. These Troopers can often be found manning vehicles to assist with their hit-and-run attacks. * Protector Grade 2 * Protector Grade 1 Average Performance requirement: Minimum of 15-20 kills with less than 5 deaths The Protector Rate is the rarest enlisted rate one can find. Protectors are the perfect frontline guardians, and are ideal at holding defensive lines or key positions. These troops are often found maintaining a forward attack line, or preventing enemy troops and vehicles from breaking through to friendly bases, earning them a lot of respect from base defense troops. Sub Section 2: Officer Combat Rates Paragraph A: Officer Combat Rates mark those that lead from the base or the front line. These ratings are restricted to Officers such as Warrant Officer through to Major. * Warfighter Grade 2 * Warfighter Grade 1 * Senior Warfighter Grade 2 * Senior Warfighter Grade 1 * Veteran Warfighter Grade 2 * Veteran Warfighter Grade 1 Average Performance requirement: Minimum of 10-15 kills with non-counted death The Warfighter Rate is the lowest and most common of the Officer Combat Rates, but is no less lethal for it. Warfighters are the elite frontline troopers that make up the group known as the Battalion Special Forces. The difference in title marks seniority and skill amongst the Warfighter Rate. * Spartan Grade 3 * Spartan Grade 2 * Spartan Grade 1 Average Performance requirement: Minimum of 15-20 kills with less than 10 deaths The Spartan Rate marks the true commanders of the Battalion Infantry, skilled and cunning soldiers, strategic and intelligent leaders. Spartans are often found in the midst of battle with groups of Warriors and Soldiers at their command. Finding these troops on the field is an easy task, denoted most easily by their trademark armor. * War Master Grade 2 * War Master Grade 1 Average Performance requirement: Minimum of 20-25 kills with less than 5 deaths The War Master Rate is the most distingiushed and feared of all units, not the least due to their armor. War Masters are the best fighters available, lending their experience in battle to commanding units on the field with extreme precision. These men are the most feared troops one can find, and have proven their worth ten times over. Sub Section 3: Counter Intelligence Rates Paragraph A: The Counter Intelligence Rates are reserved solely for the Counter Intelligence Corps, and denote those that have showed considerable skill in recon and intelligence gathering. * Wetwork Grade 3 * Wetwork Grade 2 * Wetwork Grade 1 The Wetwork Rate is the go-to unit for behind enemy lines action. The Wetwork teams are known for their lethality and are often deployed when most conventional forces have failed, or where a scalpel is needed rather than a jack hammer. * Stalker Grade 3 * Stalker Grade 2 * Stalker Grade 1 The Stalker Rate serves as the Double Agent arm for Covert Operations. Stalkers are often deployed as spies or informants, and while not keen on fighting, are highly skilled assassins. They can often be found tailing a particular enemy units leader. * Tracker Grade 2 * Tracker Grade 1 The Tracker Rate is the backbone for Counter Intelligence operations. Trackers are experts at locating and, as their name implies, tracking down targets of value. They are often found hunting down targets for Stalker Units, or are busy locating targets of opportunity within enemy militaries. * C.I.O Grade 2 * C.I.O Grade 1 The C.I.O (Counter Intelligence Operator) Rate is the head of Counter Intelligence Operations. C.I.O Units are well liked for providing false intel or incorrect field reports to be found by enemy militaries. Though rarely seen, they can often be found hanging around "The Hive", the Battalion Mainframe. End Notation The Code of Honorable Service is written, editted and maintained by the 9th Special Warfare Battalion Commander-in-Chief, General Shadow-A109.